


Eridan x Reader- Love advice

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a school AU, your friends- the trolls and beta kids- make fun of Eridan about his crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan x Reader- Love advice

You carry your lunch tray through the crowded cafeteria towards a table in the corner where all your friends sit. Your group of friends is pretty large. There are 14 of them in total. They all have their quirks and flaws, but they’re cool. You take a seat next to Eridan Ampora and Terezi Pyrope. A couple of your friends snicker a bit, but you shrug it off. Eridan, on the other hand, looks a bit upset. This you take notice of.

“Eridan, you ok?” before he can even process the question, Vriska Serket answers for him. 

“Oh yeah, he’s fine! Just out of his league!” She laughs along with the other teens sitting around the table. You give a look of confusion as Eridan stands up in a fuss and storms off.

“What was that all about?” You look around at your friends, all of whom seem to know. Dave Strider is the first to clue you in.

“Well lets just say he’s a hopeless.” not much of a clue really.

“Hopeless?” You still don’t understand what happened. Luckily your best friend Feferi Piexies is more helpful.

“___ have you ever liked some one who you had no chance with at all whatsoever? Thats the situation Eridan is in now.” How can Fef seem so kind but so cruel at the same time? 

“So you’re all making fun of him for it?! That’s horrible!” You are appalled that your friends could be so insensitive. Sollux Captor snickers.

“If you’re so worried you could always go talk to him” Fef giggles and nods.

“Yes im sure he’d like that. You always are so good at calming him down” a couple of the others nod in agreement. You sigh.

“Yeah ok. I’ll talk to him. I’ll make sure to apologize for all of you guys and your cruel heartedness, seeing as I’m the only one who really seems to care!” You rant on but your odd group of friends have stopped listening. You roll your (e/c) eyes and leave to go find Eridan, leaving your food untouched.

 

You finally find the scarf clad teen sitting alone in the library, eyes downcast and sad looking. 

“Eridan?” He looks up, startled a bit. You quietly sit down next to him and nonchalantly place your hand on his leg. You don’t notice but this cause the boy to blush and look away quickly.

“What do you want, are you going to tease me like all the others do?” he asks grumpily. You laugh a little and shake your head. 

“No! I would never make fun of you!” you brush a stray strand of (h/c) hair out of your face. “Actually, I came here because I was worried about you, Eridan.” This catches his attention. He studies you through his hipster frames.

“You.. were worried?” You nod.

“Also it really hurt me to see the people i considered friends to so easily turn on you like that. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Eridan gives you a small smile.

“Thank you ___. You’re a really good person.” you return his smile, which causes him to blush a little.

“No problem! So, do you want to talk about it?” he looks a little confused.

“About what?” you shrug. “Why you were upset? Or that girl problem?” His confusion turns to shock.

“You know about my girl problem?!” the purple haired boy asks in horror. You merely shake your head.

“Not really. Fef mentioned it, but didn’t go into the details. She just said that you were having problems with a crush. I figured I could give you some advice- if you want that is.” Eridan lets out a sigh of relief.

“Advice. Yeah that’d be great.” his gaze meets yours and he continues. “What would you do if you really liked some one, and wanted to ask them out, but everyone you knew told you that you had no chance with them and that they’d flat out reject you so you shouldn’t waste your time?” You blink a couple times, a little overwhelmed by the long question. You quickly regain composure and answer him.

“Well, you don’t know for sure that they’d reject you. In my opinion, it’s better to take the chance. Otherwise it will eat away at you and just cause more stress. Plus, there is always a chance that they’ll say yes!” Eridan ponders your answer.

“What would you do if you were the person being asked?” He questions. You weren’t as prepared for this one. You’ve never really thought about it, seeing as you’ve never been asked out.

“I think I’d probably say yes, if only to prove everyone else wrong if not for any other reason. But there is also a good chance that I’d say yes because I was genuinely interested. I always try to find the best in people, and seeing as no one has ever asked me out, I’d probably be more than happy to give them a chance.” You don’t notice, but his eyes light up upon hearing your response.

“So I should just ask her out then?” you nod.

“Exactly! The worst that could happen is she says no, and you get the chance to find someone better.” 

The purple clad boy takes a deep breath. You, being as clueless as you are, haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. One could even say you were as blind as Terezi, but then again, she knew more about the situation than you did.

“___, will you go out with me?” Eridan blushes deeply, and looks away. You stare at him in awe. Eridan Ampora was talking about you this entire time?! Millions of thoughts rush through your head before you finally process it all. You take a deep breath and smile softly.

“Yes Eridan. I’d love too.” His eyes grow wide and it is obvious he wasn’t expecting you to say yes. He smiles brightly and hugs you. Without so much as a second thought, you hug back.

“I love you ___” 

“I love you too”


End file.
